Fire Striker
Fire Striker is an american superhero animated series created by who's known for creating and .It's produce by Billionfold Studios. The show premiere on June 5 2017 on .The show is rated TV-Y7-FV for Action,scary moments,and for some crude humor. Plot Season 1(The Dragon) A kid named Shun who discovers a fire stone that made him turn to Fire Striker and he has to fight other strikers before they take over the world Season 2 (Lava Striker) Shun meets a striker named Lava Striker who work for Killer Striker Season 3 (Dark Fire Striker) Professor Wayne made an evil version of Fire Striker to kill him. Cast Main Phil Lamarr as Shun-he is the main character he's a 14 year old. He's really popular he got his fire powers he realise that it's up to him to save the world. Phil Lamarr as Lee (season 2) He is secretly lava striker and he is very strong and very smart Gary Anthony Sturgis as Professor Wayne/Killer Striker(King Striker in season 4) Tara Strong as Stacy/Doom Striker Jessica DiCicco as Jessica/Shun's sister Kevin Thoms as Tyler/The Striker Slayer Grey DeLisle as Mia Recurring Benjamin "Lil P Nut"Flores Jr. as Roy-who is shun's friend and is a girl magnet.Who is secretly Lightning Striker. Drake Bell as jack-who is shun's rival he is one of the smartest kid in the school.He is Earth Striker Catherine Taber as amy-who's shun girlfriend(Only for the first season) and likes shun, she's a spoiled brat and is the daughter of one of the richest parents in the world.Who is secretly Water striker Jessica DiCicco as wendy who's amy friend and secretly likes Roy.Who's secretly Ice Striker Tara Strong as serena who's amy friend and secretly likes jack.Who's secretly wind striker Jessica DiCicco as Jessie/Speed Sriker Benjamin "Lil P Nut"Flores jr as Josh/Invisable Striker Jessica DiCicco as Jessica/Shun's sister-Jessica is a smart 8 year old girl who finds out her brother is fire striker. Gary Anthony Sturgis as Shane/Snake Striker S. Scott Bullock as Jason the Moron Tara Strong as Dipper Robbie Daymond as Spider Striker Camille Hyde as Shelby TBA as Lucas Grey DeLisle as Mia - She's a very smart girl. She has a crush on Shun, later in the show she found out Shun's Fire Striker.(She also became a main character in that episode) Production Development In 2014, Butch wanted to make a superhero show, he was thinking of a hero who has fire powers. He draw a teenage with a fire ball. He decided to name him Shun. He was thinking of the concept. He thought of a concept of Shun fighting villains that are just like him who are having a rough time. He pitch it to Nickelodeon and nickelodeon gave the show a pilot in 2014. The pilot was a success and nickelodeon greenlit it. Animation The show's animation resembles Danny Phantom Animation but more updated Music The show's theme song is Go Fire! perform by Guy Moon Casting How he found the voice of Shun. Butch Hartman saw "Static Shock" he love the voice of Virgil which was Phil Lamarr. Butch Hartman asked Phil Lamarr if he can voice Shun. Phil Lamarr said yes and he became the voice of Shun/Fire Striker. How he found the voice of Jessica Butch Hartman found the voice of Jessica. Jessica did an audition for Jessica and Butch Hartman love it.Butch Hartman didn't had a name for Jessica, so he call her after Jessica. Season Renewals Season 2 Due to the sucess of the first 5 episodes, Nick decided to renew the show for a second season. The season premiere on May 5 2018 Season 4 Intro Shun:I killed Killer Striker and Dark Fire Striker but Professor Wayne breaks out of prison and found the King Striker Crystal the destroyed the city, i was lucky that I was alive and now it's time for me to finish this! (shows the Fire Striker logo) TV Movie Fire Striker:Rise of Dark Fire Striker Movies on January 1st 2018 it was annouced that they are making a fire striker movie.Production starts April 12 2018.Production ended on August 30. Fire Striker Fire Striker 2:Lava Striker Fire Striker 3:Evil Fire Striker Fire Striker 4:King Striker Scripts List of Fire Striker Scripts Tropes List of Fire Striker Tropes Broadcast The show shows new episodes on Saturday Mornings at 11:30AM on Nick in the USA Canada:The show first aired on June 16 2017 at 7:30PM on Teletoon Uk:The show first aired on July 16 2017 at 7:00pm on Nickelodeon.The show also airs on Kix Europe:The Show first aired on September 18 at 7:00PM on Nickelodeon. Australia:The show first aired on September 23 at 10:00AM on 9Go! Asia:The show first aired on November 18 at 10:30AM on Nickelodeon Common Sense Media says Violence 4/5 The show has a lot of intense and scary action Flirting 1/5 Shun has a crush on amy and amy has a crush on shun so There's some flirting Language 1/5 sucks and morons are used drinking,drugs,smoking 2/5 Shun's dad drinks The show is recommend for people 9 and up Episodes List of Fire Striker Episodes Comic book series Fire Striker(comics) Controversies The show may have a lot of fans but there were some controversies Make a Choice In episode 8(Make a Choice) Roy shoots Shun and Roy also gets shot a lot of countries saw this which cause a lot of controversies in some countries they removed the scene and in other countries the scene was toned down A Gay Character In I am Dipper there's a character named Dipper who is a boy who has a crush on TBA,some countries banned the episode until episode 14 of season 2,some countries change Dipper's name to May and change Dipper to a girl.The uncensored version was in US and Canada.Spider Striker was planned to be release a week after I am Dipper but due to the controversies it was pushed back to August. Violence The cartoon is known for it's violence and scary threats,but in the UK and Europe the action and threats are toned down the scenes that are really violence are removed and the some threats are edited out Trailers/Promos List of Fire Striker Trailers/Promos Reception The show became a hit every since it's first episode.The show was a critical acclaim critics,fans,viewers love it for the storytellling,animation,action,characters and humor. it has a 98% on rotten tomatoes and 88 out of 100 on metacritic.The show is one of nickelodeon's most watched show. The show has an 8.8/10 on IMDB and has a 4 out of 5 stars on Common Sense media, recieve the great for familes award. Easter Eggs, References, and Adult Jokes Reference * In episode 7, Tiger Striker, Shun and Jessica talks about does Danny(from Danny Phantom) dies when he goes ghost * Fire Striker called Spider Striker a rip-off of Spider Man * In an episode, Shun said "so it's basically firebending" Easter Eggs * Shun's phone case has Danny Phantom on it * In episode 2, The Origins, Lincoln and Luna from The Loud House appears in Shun's school * Shun's Favorite Cereal is "Ghostly Crunchs" which has a picture of Danny Phantom on it * Billy(from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), Aang(from Avatar the Last Airbender, and Zim(from Invader Zim) are seen in the gaming convention * Zim appears in the first episode * In episode 4, you could see Dipper and Mabel running away * In the Race, You could see Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo and Danny sitting behind Shun and Jessica Adult Jokes * Roy said that's B-S-I-H-T-I-C-T-H(Which is the b word and the s word), Boiiiiii6cy(if you say it out loud it almost sound like Boy sexy, and letshave6(if you say it out out loud it almost sound like lets have s**) * Roy said "were you playing bananna and watermelons with her" Merchandise Fire Striker/Merchandise Awards Kids Choice Awards Teen Choice Awards Annie Awards Emmy Awards Trivia * Shun's original name was Kai * There are Danny Phantom,T.U.F.F Puppy, The Fairly oddparents easter eggs since the show is made by the Creator of those shows, Butch Hartman, for example Shun's sister was playing with a Danny Phantom action figure ** Butch Hartman also confirms that there will be a crossover between Danny Phantom and Fire Striker which is planned to be release in June 2018 * People say that fire striker is like "Batman Beyond,Danny Phantom and Avatar the last airbender" combine because of the intense action,"firebending,and fighting something that they are" * The show may be for kids but there is some blood and some adult jokes * The show was also the first show since 2008 to beat spongebob in the kids choice awards * There are episodes of fire striker that includes CGI(the episodes also includes gaming striker) The first episode was The Gaming Striker * Butch Hartman, the creator of Fire Striker said that the reasons why the strikers can fly is because they are half dragon * Spider Striker was inspired by Spider Man * Spider Striker was voiced by the 2017's Spider man, Robbie Daymond * Butch Hartman said that the target audience for the show is 9-12 year old boys due to so much action and scary moments * People said that it has a loud house feel because sometimes Shun talks to the camera * The show was originally planned to be 11 minutes * The reason why Shun's eyes turns red when someone is in trouble is because of explosion of Jessica's Body Checker * Butch Hartman said that the show is 80% action and 20% comedy. * Hartman's Restaruant is an reference to the creator, Butch Hartman * Butch Hartman said that "All the strikers have the same names but they are not brothers and sisters" * Butch Hartman's favorite character is Shun * People say that this is the most darkest show Butch Hartman created. * Butch Hartman's favorite part of this show is the storytelling * This is the 2nd nicktoon to premiere in 2017 Category:TV-PG-V Category:2016 Category:Cartoon Network Category:W Productions Category:W Shows Productions Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2017 Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Nicktoons Category:CGI Category:CGI Television Series Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Slice of Life Category:Science Fiction Category:Billionfold, Inc Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Butch Hartman Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Animated Series Category:Kids Shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio